Kill the Director
by scarletfish
Summary: Alice heaved a long-suffering sigh, but as usual, no one paid her any attention. One of her best friends was busy playing out modern-day Pride and Prejudice, and the other… something that would probably end up looking more like Texas Chainsaw Massacre (if Gideon Prewett didn't pull himself together). A witch can only take so much before she cracks. (former user luckytouche)
1. A Wet Beginning

**A/N: 19/08/2018** New readers— welcome! Previous readers— also welcome, I hope we can all pretend the monster of an unplanned, un-plotted story that was posted two years ago didn't happen. (Kind of like our president sometimes pretends things he's done or said on various mediums don't exist.) I'm extremely excited this time around because I actually did the work to set everything up. I'll shut up now and let you have at it, plan on weekly updates (I'll try) with the exception of Chapter 2, which will be posted tomorrow. What can I say, I'm excited.

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Alice Fortescue was 100% certain that the world was out to get her. And yes, she was aware that sounded completely ridiculous and more than a bit whingy. It was just… she had a blinding headache, a heap of cursed, static-y hair, and _couldn't her friends have picked less volatile relationships?_

Alice massaged her head and actively ignored the tips of her hair brushing the ceiling. Culprit #1 marched into the small compartment, slammed the sliding door, and slumped dramatically onto a seat. Alice quickly tried to calculate whether it would be fatal to engage the volatile witch, but had barely opened her mouth when the storm brewing over Marlene McKinnon's head finally broke.

"I mean honestly, who does he think he is? For that matter, who does he think _I_ am? We've been friends for… I don't even _know_ how long! And—"

"Four years," Alice cut in helpfully.

" _Four bleeding years_ and I've told him I don't know _how_ many times that I don't want to hear about all the other birds he's snogging! I don't _care_ , I just don't need to hear about them any more!"

Marlene sucked in a breath and took considerable effort to calm to an irritated drawl. "I mean," (Alice mouthed this part along with her best friend), "It's not as if we're dating," (and rolled her eyes), "but it's more the principle of the thing, you know? Like respect, I don't need to hear about what a man-whore he's being in his spare time every time we see each other!"

Alice nodded sympathetically while looking for a clean break in the monologue to insert some sort of logical defuser when—

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Alice. Oh, and hullo Marlene." Culprit #2 entered the fray with a quick grin that faded into concern.

"Alice, I just saw your mum on the platform looking… distraught? A bit watery, and your brother was trying to eat some poor girl's parchment— anyways, I brought Sean back to her and she just kind of nodded at me and rushed out… is everything all right?" Lily said this all in one breath, with a faint flush to her cheeks that said everything was not 'all right'. "And what's wrong with your hair?"

This caused Marlene to squint suspiciously upwards. Alice heaved another sigh.

"Dad didn't come with us today, he and mum got in a row before we left and he decided to be a right prick and refuse to come along. Mum didn't want to leave Seany home alone, even though he hates crowds, and… well that wasn't the first meltdown of the morning."

"And the hair was an impressive addition from Sean, yeah?" Marlene blurted gleefully.

Lily's eyebrows drew together sympathetically. "Sounds like you've had a rough morning, hun. I'll smuggle back some chocolate from the Prefect's meeting?"

Alice grinned as Marlene protested, "Aw come on Lils, you know everything's probably two years old at _least_."

Lily rolled her eyes to the ceiling (probably avoiding a snarky response because she knew Marlene was right) and backed out of the compartment. "Look I've just gotten here and I need to go change but then I want to hear all about your summer hols! Writing just isn't the same and I've missed you all terribly," she smiled her lopsided, crooked smile and started to slide the door shut.

 _That went more smoothly than usual_. Alice mentally crossed her fingers. _Almost safe almost safe almost—_

"That's why she's still so bright and sunny— she hasn't had time to run into The Terror yet. Speaking of James, that's who Gideon can talk to about all his latest conquests. Isn't that what mates are for anyway?"

Strike, you're out.

Lily shoved the door back open with a menacing look on her face.

"Don't even bring up James Potter to me right now. The dolt completely ripped apart my life and then didn't even have the decency to give me some space to— to… he just inserted himself wherever he damn well pleased—" Lily took a breath and Marlene took this as an opportunity to turn the conversation back in her favour.

"See that's what I'm saying, they don't think, they don't listen, they just tromp all over your life like some blind hippogriff and pick and choose what they want to hear—"

"And then they rip it to shreds,"

"And eat it and digest it and sh—"

"MARLENE!"

"Sorry Alice. Anyway—"

"Lily didn't you have a meeting to get to?" Alice shot out desperately. Her two best friends could feed off each other like this for hours. Neither of them were even in similar situations, and Marlene quite liked James— but they weren't actually listening to each other. Just venting their own personal soap operas.

As Lily exclaimed and rushed out of the compartment and Marlene reached down to rummage through her trunk, Alice dropped her head into her hands.

There was some fiddling with the trunk latches and habitual shuffling before Marly finally settled on her back with her feet propped up against the wall. Restless limbs, restless… chuckling?

"God Alice, you have got to fix your hair. I can _not_ take you seriously right now."

A first- or second-year popped open the door a few moments later, trying to find an empty compartment, and quickly blanched at the two cackling witches. The door slamming shut only made them laugh harder.

The train finally woke with a belch of steam and began chugging towards the castle. Alice noted that now, facing her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she no longer thought of the September train ride as a trip to school.

She was going home.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- A Wet Beginning**

* * *

 _"Don't wanna call you in the nighttime_  
 _Don't wanna give you all my pieces_  
 _Don't wanna hand you all my trouble_  
 _Don't wanna give you all my demons_

 _You'll have to watch me struggle_  
 _From several rooms away_  
 _But tonight, I need you to stay"_

 _-Twenty-One Pilots, The Run and Go_

* * *

 _Marlene_

The rain was pouring before they even got off the train. Marlene was relieved that compared to the shivering first-years, her trek to the self-drawn carriages was relatively short.

Wrangling her dripping, unreasonably long hair out of her eyes, she absentmindedly considered lopping it all off as she studied her best friend.

The rain had rendered it a tangled mess (her hair, not Alice. Though Alice was a bit of a mess.)

She wrapped a chunk around her finger. More Beagle-colored than Golden Retriever now. ( _Drumdrumdrum_ went Alice's fingers.)

More trouble than it was worth. She'd never actually cut it. She and Alice had discussed it often in the middle of sweaty summer days. They'd discussed a lot of things. They were not discussing anything now.

They'd had a good laugh back on the train, but Marlene had spent the rest of the train ride trying to pull an introspective Alice from whatever was drawing her attention, and they'd both drifted into silence.

Marlene had never been very good at silence. She'd once tried to give Gideon the silent treatment after he took her on a date and taken a detour on the way home to drop off a scarf his ex had left in his car. She lasted less than 24 hours (approximately until she got news that Will Peacock was injured and she was on the Gryffindor team. She ran screaming into his room, waving the letter). Gideon didn't even notice the lapse. Nope, not good at silence at all.

The carriages were charmed to keep out the elements, and the tiny space was cozy. Small puddles of water slicked the floor where the girls had wrung out their cloaks and hair after stepping inside.

The two witches had raced to the first carriage in line, as usual, fending off a couple second year Ravenclaws to take their coveted spot, and waited excitedly for Lily.

The carriages were magicked to start moving once they had four people on board, the students evenly divvied out, so that no one got left behind. But Emmaline, the vivacious fifth year who usually bumped their trio up to magic number four, had hopped onto the already full compartment three carriages down, presumably to make good use of the extra time with her new boyfriend. Marlene and Alice waited, growing increasingly worried as five, and then ten minutes passed— not a noticeable lag to the other students; but for Lily to be on time was both predictable and crucial to their cause.

When, forty minutes in, the carriage started moving with a jolt, the girls locked eyes and frowned. Marlene scowled even deeper as she looked out her window. "She must have squeezed in with the Marauders after the prefect meeting. Bet she and James are finally having a go at each other—"

"Marlene! We don't even know that's where she is. Maybe she just assumed we left and snagged one at random. We'll meet up with her when we get to the castle."

And that had been that. Alice curled up on one bench, and Marlene took advantage of the other. She stretched her legs and settled in to wait for Alice to snap out of the funk she was in.

That had been half an hour ago.

 _Drumdrumdrumdrum_. Desperate times. Desperate measures.

Marlene shoved herself upright and tilted her body so she crashed down next to Alice, who shot up ramrod straight. She took this opportunity to swing her legs up and plop them into the startled girl's lap. Marlene leaned back, crossed her feet, and raised a thin brow at the brunette. (Alice was her inverse, she often thought. None of the freckles that smudged across Marlene's entire face like dirt— Alice's skin was an even peaches and cream, framed with dark, muddy hair.)

"All right, either spill or stop moping. I know your dad's a prick and your mum's basically a water fountain, but that's really nothing new. Also, we don't have Lily to fill the air with inane facts and anxieties and complaints about my best friend, so we can talk about your problems or Edgar Bones's hair, and I really don't have a preference either way."

"…I thought I was your best friend."

Marlene beamed. "Of course you are, I was just trying to throw James a bone. Haha. Get it?"

"Was that a thinly veiled nudge towards a certain fifth year's girly hair? Because this obsession is getting a bit creepy Mar."

"Edgar's hair is not girly, it's long and luscious and beautiful. Name one person who wouldn't want to run their fingers through that!"

"Well, me for one—"

"And it's not creepy, it's a one year difference! My parents are six years apart—"

"Your parents had an arranged marriage!"

"So did yours!" she pointed out triumphantly. A strange look passed over Alice's face and Marlene bit her tongue. Rats.

"So you're saying you want an arranged marriage with a fifteen year old Huffle—?"

"What conditioner do you use in your hair, Al? It's very… shiny," Marlene blurted out. Compliments are good distractions, right? Alice's eyes scrunched up in confusion and a bit of amusement.

"Rainwater," she replied wryly, "does wonders for the hair shaft. What's with the sudden change in topic?"

"I wasn't changing the topic, I was trying to be… tactful," Marlene pouted, "Since, you know, we're kind of avoiding the topic of your parents. And we were already discussing hair. I just expanded."

Alice snorted. "Marlene, you have the tact of a raging Hippogriff." She placed a comforting hand on her knee. "And I'm not avoiding the topic, there's just not really anything to say. You were right, I was moping. I've had quite enough of that though, tell me something good."

Marlene beamed and jerked forward to give her friend an awkward, tangled hug. Leaning back and rearranging her limbs into a somewhat more comfortable position ("Marlene my legs are falling asleep, is that really necessary?") she smiled conspiratorially and launched into her previously organized observations.

"Good. Now that you're back, what in Merlin's name is going on with Lily? First she leaves us with a scathing attack on poor Jim-Jam, and next thing you know she's riding up to the castle with the Marauders? What alternate universe have we fallen into? And she's breaking tradition, you know, that's bad luck and we'll probably have a terrible year now, we'll have to sneak out later or something,"

"Lily's not going to go for that."

"Well, we'll go without her. I guess we could probably take the Mirror's Passage, but heaven knows how difficult it is to get there and I know _I'm_ not as slim as I was when we were eleven…" Marlene continued to fill the carriage with ongoing chatter as they drew nearer the castle and the welcoming feast waiting for them. She knew Alice was only half-listening, giving hums of agreement when necessary, but the little relaxed smile at the corners of her lips was worth it. As she talked, she silently cursed Lily for leaving her to this all alone.

The redhead knew how bad she was at this whole consoling business. The first few weeks were always difficult for Alice. And a somber Alice was almost as scary as a somber James. Though Marlene knew well how to deal with the latter, the former took a great deal more caution.

It still stung that Lily had left her on her own to go flirt with the boy she claimed to hate. Still, she felt vindicated with her slight success. Alice was smiling and laughing, and she'd done it on her own.

There was still the issue of their start-of-the-year tradition, but the ritual was flexible enough, as long as they made it before midnight tonight. It would be a hundred times more difficult to get outside the castle after curfew, though, and Lily wasn't one much for rule-breaking.

Marlene glanced out the window and for the first time could see the outline of a hulking castle through the foggy downpour. Everything would work out.

She was almost home.

* * *

 _Alice_

Alice stumbled out of the carriage, limped a few feet away, and eyed Marlene enviously as the other girl dropped gracefully onto the path. Her previously numb legs were a mess of pins and needles, thanks to Marlene deciding that it was more comfortable to sit on top of Alice than across from her. Not for lack of protests.

("Mar. Legs. Asleep!" "Oh stop whinging." "Since when have you been the cuddly one?" "Iscoldshuddup." "You've got an entire bench to yourself! This will never happen again!" Silence. Marlene ignored her and pointedly flipped a page in her book, and Alice figured it wasn't worth the effort to fight it.)

She was secretly a bit flattered— Marlene was like a cat, solitary and not much for physical contact except around friends and those she trusted deeply. It was like winning over a dragon, or finding a unicorn. Those Quidditch muscles weren't made of feathers though…

"Ugh, Mar, I'm clumsy enough with full control of my appendages," she groaned.

Marlene waved her hand in a vague gesture that Alice interpreted as, 'Sorry I crushed the life out of your legs, you can have some of my chocolate when we get back to the dorms'. Marlene was already focused elsewhere, practically dancing in place with impatience as she scanned the thick horde of students spilling towards the front gates. Alice sighed. Of course she was looking for Lily.

Alice hadn't tucked her emotions away quite fast enough, and she'd seen how uncomfortable the other witch had gotten without Lily there. Lily bridged the gap between the two like bread, holding their weird friendship sandwich together. Now who's coming up with ridiculous metaphors, hm Al?

She shook her head and limp-jogged (logged?) to catch up with an irate Marlene, inexplicably planted in the middle of the path with her arms crossed and a stormy look on her face.

"All right, Mar?"

Without turning, she grit out, "Told you. I _told you so_. If they start dating, I swear I'll eat my broomstick. No, no, I'll make her eat it! She hates him! And now she's ditching a five year tradition—"

"Four, actually—"

" _Five year tradition_ to go what? Flirt? She knows how important this is!"

Alice opened her mouth to argue, but there in plain sight, Lily's unmistakable red hair bounced up the path. Walking, jostling, and… was she laughing? with the distinctive pack of Gryffindors headed by none other than James Potter.

Her mouth dropped even further open as Lily leaned over and whispered something in the sandy-haired boy, Remus Lupin's ear, waved to all four of the boys, and then skipped back to where her friends stood shell-shocked. Well, Alice was shell-shocked. Marlene looked like a ticking bomb.

"Marly! Ali!" Lily bounded up and enfolded the blonde in a bear hug that caused her to visibly tense up, and then released her to clasp Alice's shoulder.

"Sorry I never found you again back on the train, our meeting ran over and then Remus and I had some things to discuss, and I was worried you and Emmy would have already left me by the time we made it out!"

"We waited," Marlene said flatly. Lily's face blanched.

"Oh… well thanks, I guess, I'm really sorry—"

"Not that it matters anymore. What with it being too late and all. Did you at least set up a date with James? Get a few snogs in?"

Lily flickered through a few emotions before settling on reluctant apology. "Look, Marly, I know you're upset," Marlene tried to snark back but Lily raised her voice and continued, "but we've still got time and… and don't you think you're overreacting a bit? It's just a childish game—"

Lily bit her lip, obviously aware that she'd gone too far.

Too late. Marlene's face shut down as she responded coldly, "Sorry that we're too 'childish' for grown-up Lily Evans. Better go catch up with your adult friends, before our immaturity rubs off on you." She spun on her heel and started to march up to the castle. She only turned around once, and a split second too late Alice realized she had expected her to follow.

Alice turned to her guilty friend tiredly with one eyebrow raised. "Childish game? Seriously Lils?"

She wasn't very superstitious, wasn't nearly the obstinate creature of habit named Marlene, but their ritual was more than some juvenile entertainment.

Given it's origins and what they meant to Marlene, Lily should have known better.

The redhead groaned and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I know, I know, that was terribly insensitive and I wanted to take it back the moment it came out of my mouth." She cut her eyes at Alice. "You know she wanted you to follow her."

Now Alice groaned. "I know. Look, Marlene can't hold a grudge to save her life, she'll be fine in an hour at most. She's probably off sulking with her Quidditch mates. Let her cool off, and in the meantime, you can tell me all about how your rendezvous with Potter and his goons went."

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think. Potter and I aren't even on speaking terms really. I mean yet. I mean… it's complicated. But I swear it's not what you think. Anyways, what about tonight? I completely screwed things up!"

Alice had a few seconds to ponder that and almost suggested they just wait until tomorrow when Lily's face lit up like a fire-cracker.

"No, no, wait. I've got an idea— I can fix everything. I've got a plan." Alice felt a sense of foreboding creep over her.

That was when the screaming started.

* * *

.

Questions for next time:

\- What is this ever-elusive ritual? (Unbreakable vow? Prophetic star gazing and palm reading? Blood sacrifice of a first year? We really don't know.)

\- The Marauders make a messy entrance (It's not a question, but look at that alliteration)

\- What about Lily The-Bread-Bridge Evans's side of things so far?

Questions for you: who's voice do you prefer so far, Alice or Marlene's? Drop a review :) The next chapter's almost done, and let me tell you they just keep getting longer and longer. Help?

Until next time,

\- LT


	2. Sirius Acquires a Scarf

**A/N: 03/10/18:** I changed the title. (As a distraction. I also revamped and combined the first two chapters.) Sorry. If you can guess where I got it from, I'll give you… bragging rights and excellent taste? I don't really know what I have to offer besides sneak peaks from the next chapter, and nothing crazy has happened so far so I don't think anyone really cares yet ;)

Anyway, do you ever have those moments when your characters won't shut up? You're all, "Hey, I need to move on now. Chapter's over. Give Alice a turn." And they just laugh and keep rambling on about stale chocolate and cases of temporary train-side abduction? Yeah, that happened.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Sirius Acquires a Scarf**

* * *

 _"Let's dance to joy division  
_ _And celebrate the irony  
_ _Everything is going wrong  
_ _But we're so happy_

 _Let's dance to joy division  
_ _And raise our glass to the ceiling  
_ _'Cause this could all go so wrong  
_ _But we're just so happy  
_ _Yeah, we're so happy"_

 _-The Wombats, Let's Dance to Joy Division_

* * *

 _Lily_

Of all of the mistakes she'd made, Lily felt the worst about Marlene. Well… all the mistakes she'd made today. There were plenty of older ones that had been significantly worse. Like that time she'd charmed Marlene's hair off (permanently) in a fit of rage. Or the time she accidentally murdered Remus's cat. Or that time in fourth year when she'd kissed— nope. Best not to think of that. Lots of mistakes, lots of regrets.

The day had started miserably, and the downhill spiral didn't seem prone to end anytime soon unless she did something drastic. Drastic like moving to Australia? No, that would probably make things worse. Was there even a magical community in Australia? Plus the spiders… ugh, bad idea.

She knew how important this night was for Marlene, she knew it; and she still threw it back in her friend's face. Lily didn't have to look at Alice's face to feel her disappointment, though she'd never say anything out loud.

Maybe bribery… bribery seemed to work well on Marlene. Especially if it was chocolate-related.

Remus's chastisement from earlier had been echoing in her head. "He's made an effort, grown up— so why can't you?"

This would require a lot of— no, wait… she'd eaten all her chocolate in a fit of anxiety before the prefect's meeting. Now she was nauseous and facing the irate blonde empty-handed. Stupid, traitorous chocolate. Lily sighed.

Looks like it's Australia.

* * *

 _6:00 AM_

Lily had known it was going to be a long day from the second she rolled out of bed. Instead of the upbeat opening to the Beatles' _Revolution_ , her sister's infinitely less agreeable screeching echoed up the stairwell.

"LILY! Do you want to explain this or do I need to come up there?"

Neither option sounded particularly pleasant. Lily swung her legs out of bed and fumbled towards the light switch. She swore loudly as her shins connected with her bulging suitcase that lay stuffed at the foot of her twin bed.

She'd been packed for two weeks already. What had begun as sort-of-folded shirts and trousers in semi-neat piles had ended up an overflowing mess, the corners of her trunk's zippered mouth spitting out wrinkled robes and crumpled scarves.

Lily stumbled out the door still rubbing her shin. Petunia Evans stood at the bottom of the stairs, thin face red and blotchy. It clashed horribly with her hair, and Lily bit her cheek to refrain from telling her so.

"How's your summer been Lily?" She asked, her voice deceptively sweet. Lily bit back a sarcastic retort of " _Well at least now we know you're not dumb and stupid._ "

Borrowing one of Tuney's skirts, snitching a tube of lipstick, letting her owl loose in her sister's bedroom— these offenses generally ended in a livid Petunia and a loud lecture on How to Be a Decent Human Being.

This summer had been different. Petunia seemed determined to pretend that her little sister didn't exist, and she dedicated herself to the task with as much zeal as she did to winning a spot on student council at her expensive prep school.

So while a part of her was wickedly thrilled that she'd done something so reprehensible she'd managed to crack her sister's vow of silence, an outwardly calm Petunia meant some terrible storm was about to break.

"Long, I mean I'm excited to start school again…" She hesitated. "I've mis—"

"Do you have any idea what Amelia Parson asked me last night? DO you?" Calm, rational discussion out the window. Hello, furious rage.

 _I've missed you._

"You'll have to give me a sec, my psychic eye's a bit weak before breakfast."

"HONESTLY, I can't IMAGINE you doing anything so stupid as waving that stick around out in the OPEN, much less trying to use your ridiculous birds to send… terrorist messages or whatever they are with those other _freaks_ , but I guess I overestimated you again! She's been after my spot for _ages_ , but I'm such a solid shoe-in for president that I didn't even stop to worry about my _freak_ sister who's had it out for me, who can't… can't stand to see anyone around her possibly being successful because she's so insecure herself!

"I had to explain away the loony-bin who carries around a stick and apparently has OWLS flying in and out of her window in the LIGHT OF DAY. Do you know how bad it is to have to tell people about my mentally disabled sister we hide away at boarding school because our family's so ashamed of her?

By the end of her sister's rant, Lily was struggling to keep her anger in check before she whipped out her wand and hexed the older girl.

 _Yes Tuney, you've caught me. Obviously me and my sixteen-year-old friends are starting a teenage terrorist organization whose goal is to train attack birds to distract our enemies while we wave our freaky magic sticks and transfigure them into pocket watches. Better tread carefully, we're all a bit unstable._

Clearing her throat and willing her voice to be strong and clear, she exclaimed, "I don't have any other way to communicate with my friends— you see yours every day! And it— it seems to me like you could have avoided all this by, I dunno, t-telling them you had a younger sister who's at a completely normal boarding school in Scotland!"

Petunia smiled patronizingly. "Oh, Lily. Nothing about you is normal." She spit this out as if it were the worst insult imaginable.

Lily spun around and stomped into the second floor bathroom, tossing over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm going back to my mental asylum today and you won't have to see me for another year."

She slammed the door and leaned her back against it, sliding down to the floor and wiping furiously at her cheeks.

Stupid body. She was angry. Furious. Frustrated. Not sad.

 _I've missed you._

* * *

 _7:00 AM_

 _Petunia was not going to ruin this day. Amelia Parson was not going to ruin this day. James bloody Potter himself riding in on a feral Hippogriff couldn't ruin this day._

Lily repeated this to herself like a mantra as she shoved her trunk out onto the landing. Petunia pushed past her on her way down the stairs, jostling her so the heavy case banged down the stairs and burst open. Lily glared at her sister's back ( _best day best day best day_ ) and muttered curses at the Minister of Magic as she gathered her belongings.

"I get that it's a rule, but what if they really, really, really deserve it? I know it's for our own safety, but what's the harm in a tiny balding charm? It builds character! Or a tail— I think my sister would look lovely with a tail!" The vase in the entry hall didn't respond. "Look that's easy for you to say, but you haven't met Petunia! Urgh, fine!" _Congratulations Petunia, she thought, I'm arguing with inanimate objects. You win, I've most definitely lost it._

The subsequent two hour car ride seemed determined to cause Lily to tear out her hair, and then possibly Tuney's as well. And then Lily's father decided to open his mouth.

"You know Lily-pad, before the school year's over, you'll be 17— that's considered an adult in the wizarding world, Tunia— and you can show us some of the amazing things you've been learning at that school! Show off a bit," he winked. Lily internally groaned. She was flattered, and thought it amusing how fascinated her parents were with the entire magical community, but nothing put Petunia in a foul mood like the spotlight their parents liked to shine on Lily.

Sure enough, Lily spent the rest of the ride ignoring the sharp jabs to the back of her seat and the snarky comments muttered just quiet enough that their father didn't hear.

By the time they pulled into the train station, Lily practically flew out of the car after kissing her father on the cheek.

"Lily, do you need help carr—"

"It's fine Dad! Really, no worries here, I'll just grab this cart here and oh, look at the time! Just drop me off and I've got it from here!"

He looked uncertain, but Petunia slid into the passenger's seat Lily had just vacated and placed a firm hand on their father's shoulder.

"You heard Lily, Dad, she doesn't need us anymore. She's used to doing things alone," with a sweet smile, she rolled up the car window on his half-hearted protests.

Lily didn't stay to watch the car pull away. Instead of the slight pang of homesickness that usually came, she felt relieved.

 _Best day ever._ And for the first time, she actually started to believe it.

* * *

 _10:49 AM_

There was one more trial of patience waiting on the platform.

 _More like lurking. Didn't the boy have anything better to do than follow her around, trying to soothe his conscience?_

"Lily!" James Potter looked much the same at sixteen as he had at fifteen, save a few small changes that Lily noted. He was taller by a good few inches. She actually had to look up at him now. His filled out his robes a bit better, but they still hung loose on his lanky frame, and he obviously wasn't used to the new length of his limbs either— he looked a bit like a baby deer learning to walk.

Lily briefly considered ignoring him completely, but she was having an Amazing Day, so she quickly nodded at him and sped up a bit to discourage him from trying to engage in conversation. It didn't work.

He sped up, Remus trailing along behind him with a bemused look on his face. _Nope, nopety nope nope no._

She forced her feet even faster. At this point, she was at a slight jog. Ridiculous? Maybe. Necessary? Absolutely.

Unfortunately, the crowded platform wasn't suited very well to fast-paced aerobics, of the exercising or enemy-avoiding variety. Lily's cart managed to hit a bump and veer sharply sideways, literally pulling Lily off her feet.

James registered this a split second before she did and dove for her arm in a vain attempt to steady her. "Vain" because in two seconds flat, Lily was sprawled on the ground with her cart careening into an anxious first-year, Lily's owl screeching like a banshee. Remus went after the cart and James stood awkwardly over Lily. His hand lifted self-consciously to ruffle his hair.

"Er… hey, Evans." He stuck out his hand.

Lily breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth. _Calm,_ she thought. _I am calm. I am the picture of perfect serenity, I am a boat on the ocean, I am a—_

"Saw Snivel- Snape a few minutes ago. Actually had a civil conversation, fancy that! I mean technically I just said 'hello' and he looked at me rather strangely but there was a sort of nod in there somewhere and—"

A very angry boat. In the middle of a tsunami. Lily exploded.

"Yes, _fancy that_! I'm so proud that it only took you five years to pull the broomstick out of your arse! Congratulations, do you want a prize? No, wait, don't answer that. I'm not going out with you. I don't think you're a good person, and frankly it's pathetic that you want a pat on the back for behaving like a decent human being for once."

Remus finished placating the traumatized first year in time to catch the tail end of Lily's rant. She desperately clawed at the dregs of her anger to keep them from slipping away. Underneath the simmering rage was a pretty large lake of guilt. Guilt that Lily didn't want to deal with. Lily didn't like dealing with things. She liked ignoring them until they went away.

 _James Potter is Enemy #1. He is a threat to national… er, emotional security. And probably physical too._

As James stood there gaping like a fish (Ha! She'd rendered him speechless, finally! But it didn't feel as satisfying as it should have), Remus stepped forwards. His face was dark. Before he could say anything that would push Lily over the edge of fury and into Lake Shame, she spoke up again.

"No, look, I am having a good day today—"

"I get that but Lily, hang on a sec—" James urgently shifted in front of Remus, probably trying to shift the conversation back in his favour.

"No, James, nothing you say right now is going to do anything but make matters worse, and I specifically asked you to keep your distance for a bit—"

Remus snorted. Probably because "asked" had been more like "screamed at" and "keep your distance" had been more like "if you ever come within ten feet of me I'll hex your balls off" and "for a bit" had been more like "ever again". Psh, details.

"— but you insist on taking the first opportunity to… to what? What is it now?"

James's tongue finally came unglued and he stammered out, "I-I was just, trying to warn you that you left your bird cage open and… erm, your owl's gotten loose," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I— oh. Oh." Drowning. Lily was drowning in remorse. It wasn't a lake, it was an ocean, and her angry boat was sinking. She didn't have a life boat either, or anything remotely floaty, and there were a lot of sharks in there that kept telling her she was an idiot.

"James—" he waved whatever she had been about to say (Lily wasn't even sure herself) off with one hand, already pushing back towards the train. Before he turned around she caught the same disgusted look on his face that he must have seen mirrored on hers so many times.

Remus waited until the crowd had swallowed his friend before whirling on Lily.

"Do you know how long he practiced coming to talk to you? Do you know the guts it took for him to do that? Merlin, Lily," Remus ran a hand exasperatedly through his hair.

"He's not in love with you anymore, okay? We spent hours just going over what he could say to try and start a normal conversation, hours coming up with an apology! It took ages to convince him that it would work out. 'Lily's kind, she doesn't hold grudges,' I said. 'She believes in second chances. Just give her summer to cool off'. He was all for doing exactly what you said and avoiding you forever, but I talked him into it. For both of you. And you ripped him to shreds."

Lily didn't think she could sink any lower. The salt water was trying to push its way out from behind her eyes, but she refused to let it. She didn't deserve to get all hurt and bothered because Remus was defending his friend in the wake of her completely unreasonable temper tantrum.

"He knows Snape is a sensitive topic— wasn't even planning on bringing him up. But he took a lot of what you said to heart last year, and when he ran into the git this morning he really did try to be civil."

The words crawled up her throat and into the space between them. She hated herself even as they spilled out.

"Maybe no one was watching, but he still took the first opportunity to come and tell me about it."

No, no, no, that wasn't what she had wanted to say! She had wanted to apologize, acknowledge that Remus was right, ask if he thought James would ever forgive her.

Remus just looked disgusted. "He was caught off guard. Nervous. Wasn't going to talk to you until tonight, but he noticed your owl and wanted to help." Remus shook his head.

Lily's feet felt cemented to the ground, but the crowd had thinned, and the train would pull away soon. She felt the first tear slide down her cheek when Remus, who had only made it a couple angry strides, turned around to deliver one last parting blow.

"You're one of my best friends, but you're wrong this time. He's made an effort— grown up. So why can't you?" The train whistle blew, and Lily's eyes began to overflow with hot, burning tears. As she swiped desperately at her face, her eyes focused in on her overturned cart.

James had been right— the door to Hestia's cage was hanging open, and her owl was nowhere to be found. She must have gotten spooked in the chaos.

Lily promptly burst into tears.

* * *

 _11:58 AM_

After running into Alice's similarly watery-eyed mother, which made her feel slightly pathetic, and rescuing Seany from eating parchment, which made her feel slightly heroic, she shoved onto the train and started the unappealing task of searching for her friends.

At one point, she passed Remus's compartment. His loud, carefree laugh rose above whatever chaos was going on inside. Under different circumstances, she would have shoved her trunk inside for him to babysit so she could move around more freely. If Sirius and James were off terrorizing the younger students, she would slip inside for a bit to talk to he and Peter. Peter didn't say much, but Lily liked his dry, off-beat humor that appeared when he wasn't hiding in the shadow of the older boys.

 _Actually_ , Lily remembered, _Peter's older than James_. She stood outside the compartment and allowed herself a moment of self-pity, imagining past years when the list of people who hated her was significantly shorter.

She took a moment too long, and the door slid open. A flushed Remus stared back at her as his laughter trailed off. He locked eyes with Lily, disheveled and still gripping her trunk with puffy eyes. "You know what, it can wait a few more minutes," he announced, still blocking the doorway. The door slid shut in her face.

Feeling extremely sorry for herself, Lily plastered a smile on her face and continued down the hall. _Australia was sunny, right? Warm beaches, sparkling oceans, maybe she'd even pick up an accent._

Marlene would come with her, she was always talking about wanting to travel the world.

Speaking of the enthusiastic blonde…

"… _every single time_ we see each other!" Lily's lips tugged up in an actual smile this time. She had a vague idea of what the two witches were currently discussing, and Alice was probably dying for some reinforcements. She pulled the door open and leaned through the doorway over the trunk at her feet.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Alice. Oh, and hullo Marlene." Alice looked unbelievably relieved at the interruption. Marlene dropped her look of irritation to beam and waggle her fingers at Lily. She turned back to Alice and opened her mouth, but Lily cut her off again.

"Alice, I just saw your mum on the platform looking… distraught? A bit watery, and your brother was trying to eat some poor girl's parchment— anyways, I brought Sean back to her and she just kind of nodded at me and rushed out… is everything all right?" She winced, realizing what a ridiculous question this was, given the circumstances. As an afterthought, she added, "And what's wrong with your _hair_?" Alice's long dark hair looked like a weeping willow— the roots were sticking straight up, and about midway down the hair fell in wilting shafts around her head.

This didn't seem to have occurred yet to Marlene, who immediately squinted upwards looking confused.

Alice began explaining her long morning, and Lily wondered if maybe the universe was throwing a tantrum and everyone was having a terrible go of it. She couldn't wait to slide into her four-poster bed and sleep it off.

"Sounds like you've had a rough morning, hun. I'll smuggle back some chocolate from the Prefect's meeting?" She was definitely going to be late for said meeting, and hadn't even changed out of her muggle clothes yet.

Marlene protested cheerfully as Lily rolled her eyes. "Look I've just gotten here and I need to go change but then I want to hear all about your summer hols! Writing just isn't the same and I've missed you all terribly," she exclaimed earnestly. Nothing could have been more true. Levitating her trunk up on top of the other girls', she backed reluctantly out into the corridor and started to slide the door shut.

"That's why she's still so bright and sunny— she hasn't had time to run into The Terror yet. Speaking of James, that's who Gideon can talk to about all his latest conquests. Isn't that what mates are for anyway?"

Lily shoved the door back open, her face twisting into a scowl. Could she go anywhere he wouldn't follow? Anger rekindled, she grit out, "Don't even bring up James Potter to me right now." She knew why Remus was angry, but wasn't he supposed to be her friend as well? How did he expect her to react after what Potter had done last year? He had ruined her summer, ruined her life. So, she was a bit touchy. Wasn't that to be expected?

"The dolt completely ripped apart my life and then didn't even have the decency to give me some space— he just inserted himself wherever he damn well pleased—"

"See that's what I'm _saying_ , they don't think, they don't listen, they just tromp all over your life like some blind hippogriff and pick and choose what they want to hear—" Marlene joined in to fuel the fire.

"And then they rip it to shreds,"

"And eat it and digest it and sh—"

"MARLENE!"

Lily took a deep breath. This wasn't helping Alice, and it wasn't helping her feel any better either. If anything, she felt worse.

Alice's voice broke her out of her musings. "Lily, didn't you have a meeting to get to?"

Panic exploded in her gut. Leave it to her to be late to the very first meeting of the year. She tripped out into the hall and tumbled into the first empty compartment she could find. Ripping off her street clothes, she simultaneously tugged on her stockings and tried to button up her blouse with one hand. She almost strangled herself trying to fling her scarf off.

Five anxiety-ridden minutes later, Lily whipped down the corridors at a dangerous pace, bag in tow. They usually picked one of the larger rooms at the front of the train to hold the meeting. She sped up, checking the note in her hand that listed the exact room number, rounded the corner—

And bounced off of something firm and warm. She would have gone over backwards if it weren't for the hand that materialized on her elbow, steadying her. Her face heating up in an embarrassed flush, Lily looked up to lock eyes with…

James Potter. Of course. Because the Universe hated her. _Bullocks_.

James looked like he wasn't sure whether to be apologetic, annoyed, angry, or some other word that started with 'a' and meant 'vaguely frustrated but also bemused'. By the time he spoke, however, his face was wiped clean.

"You dropped this," he held out her schedule.

"Er… thanks. I, what—"

"Waiting for Remus," he answered her unvoiced question. "You're late."

"I— right I'll just…" and she practically dove for the sliding door. In her enthusiasm, she half-fell through the door, tugging her skirt down and shoving the untucked corners of her blouse back in place.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Nine pairs of eyes focused in on her. Lily winced. Remus raised his eyebrows, but shifted over slightly so she could stand next to him. Gratefully dropping her bag, she slid into the half-circle of prefects surrounding the Head Girl and Boy. Emily Clearwater, Slytherin, and Albert Weatherston, Hufflepuff.

"…As I was saying," Emily continued, with a pointed look in Lily's direction, "punctuality is extremely important, to meetings, rounds, and other events. We have to set an example, and besides tardiness wasting your own time, it wastes everyone else's." Her lips curved into a tiny smile.

"That being said, Lily, welcome to the group. We just finished introducing ourselves so you haven't missed much. We were just going over the importance of respect and working together as a unit," She clasped her hands together. "Tell us something about yourself and we'll move on to the good stuff, yeah?"

Lily sheepishly introduced herself and tried to lay low for the rest of the meeting. Emily seemed strict, but fair. Al had actually tutored Lily in arithmetic at one point, and she knew for a fact that he was easy-going and extremely good at getting people to work together.

About an hour later, Al dismissed the weary students. He reached around to grab a large bag from the trunk rack above his head and spilled out an assortment of candy onto the table.

Lily grinned as Remus subtly procured his own bar of chocolate from the pocket of his robes to munch on. When he caught her gaze, however, her smile dropped. He took a thoughtful bite of his chocolate, chewed, and then turned and ducked out the door to where James slouched waiting.

"Moony, we have a problem…" James urgent voice trailed off into whispers as the two walked swiftly away, heads bent close together.

After she could be sure they were gone, Lily trudged out the door. She'd noticed halfway through the meeting that her scarf was missing. She probably left it in the empty compartment in her frantic shedding of clothes earlier.

Groaning, she slowly made her way towards the back of the train. She was halfway in the door before she even noticed that the compartment wasn't empty anymore— it was full of boys. Teenage boys. _Familiar_ teenage boys.

"Hello, Lily. Goodbye, Lily." She was shoved unceremoniously backwards and the door slammed shut. Before she could even process what was going on, the door opened again to reveal a boy with long dark hair and a wolfish leer.

"My bad— you've just been upgraded to collateral damage," Sirius Black yanked her back inside and slammed the door shut for the second time. Lily absently noticed that he had her fuzzy pink scarf wrapped around his neck.

"What… what—"

"Shhhhh." Sirius pressed a finger to her lips. She shoved him back. "Don't touch me!"

Next thing she knew, the lights went out and a wand was shining blindingly between her eyes. "I guess the real question is if I need to obliviate you or not," Sirius drawled casually. "What did you hear?"

Lily lurched back and began sputtering. "What are you- I don't- I- what?" She couldn't seem to formulate words around her bewilderment and growing alarm. Sirius snorted. "Not very articulate this one."

"Padfoot, _leave it_." A voice that sounded like James muttered.

The lights flickered back on, revealing an amused Remus and an apprehensive James. Sirius protested. "She was obviously eavesdropping!" he turned back to Lily. "You're a liability, Evans." He seemed disturbingly pleased with this fact.

Peter piped up from his seat in the corner, echoing James's earlier request. "Hullo Lily. She doesn't eavesdrop. She would've come in yelling at us already anyways. Padfoot, stop trying to scare her— leave her be." Peter immediately flushed red after saying this.

Sirius silenced him with one glower and jabbed his wand in Lily's face one more time. "I don't trust you."

Lily snapped out of her trance and shoved his wand away from her. "Get that out of my face," she snapped. "And that's my scarf, you berk!" She grabbed for it and he screeched and slapped her hand away.

"ENOUGH," James exclaimed. Sirius slumped down next to his best friend, sulking.

Completely ignoring Lily, he turned to Remus. "Moony?"

'Moony' was trying (and failing) to pretend he didn't find the whole situation entertaining. He turned a calculating gaze on Lily. "Well? Is he wrong, can we trust you?"

It was a loaded question, and Lily tried to figure out what exactly they were talking about while quashing the bubble of hope rising from the fact that Remus didn't seem particularly livid with her anymore. She rubbed the back of her head where it hit the wall a few moments ago.

"Look, I don't… I haven't the foggiest idea what you're all on about, I was just coming back to get my scarf, and then I promise I'll leave you to… whatever it is you're all doing? I swear I didn't hear of any nefarious plots that I'm sure will all come into play tonight at the feast, but at this point I don't even care," she took a deep, steadying breath, "and, right, I know at least half of you hate me right now. That's fine. I'd hate me too," her voice cracked.

"But it's just been an extremely long day and I need s-someone to cut me a b-break, even if I don't deserve it," her stupid body took this as a great opportunity to start producing tears, "so… I'm sorry if I hurt anyone," she fervently avoided looking at James or referring to him specifically, "but I'll probably be in Australia soon and you won't have to deal with me anymore so— look, could I just have my scarf back?" She directed this at Sirius. "It looks ridiculous on you anyway and… Black I swear if you even point a wand in my direction again I won't hesitate to lop off that pretty-boy hair of yours and stick it to your back! Permanently! Don't think I won't!"

Lily was breathing heavily at this point, and the silence was deafening. Sirius was giving her a non-plussed look that said he was equally likely to either return her scarf or obliviate the last two years of her life.

She was just getting ready to cut her losses and bolt when a sharp noise cut through the compartment. Remus was… clapping?

She was sure he was making fun of her or that she'd said something else insulting. But he stood up and tugged the pink fabric from Sirius's neck, who _growled_ at him, and offered it to Lily with a smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?" he asked pointedly. She let out a choked laugh and nodded. "Even daft pillocks like us," she retorted, leaning in to give him a side hug.

Sirius stood up and leaned over her, unreadable expression on his face. "Did you actually think I would hex you?"

"I have no idea what you're capable of, Black. You're like a manic-depressive puppy, that I'm never sure if it'll lick me or bite my hand off." She turned beet red as soon as the words were out. "I didn't— I don't mean—"

The boys were cracking up as Lily protested that it wasn't that funny, and it wasn't, but Peter had actual tears streaming down his face. Sirius turned his attention back to Lily.

"You're funny Evans." He bared his teeth, bending in closer. Without warning, he dipped his head and licked her cheek.

Lily shrieked and shoved him back. "What the hell was that?! You're— you're insane!" Peter and Remus doubled over with laughter again. James was uncharacteristically silent.

Sirius wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and picked a small box off the floor. "I'm going for a smoke." He gave Lily a pat on the shoulder ("You're all right Evans." "Don't touch me! You can't even smoke on the train anyway, prat!") and disappeared out the door with a mysterious smile.

Lily, dazed and feeling bit like she'd just been chewed up and spit out by a hurricane, dropped onto the nearest seat.

Remus shot her a knowing smile and rummaged around in his pockets for a bit before procuring a square wrapped in shiny paper. "Chocolate?"

* * *

Lily spent the rest of the train ride chatting with Remus and Peter. Sirius didn't return, and James followed him shortly after. He didn't return until the sun had begun to set until the train let out two short blows— she'd lost track of time and they were arriving at Hogwarts soon.

"Aw, bullocks— I never went back to find Alice and Marlene! They'll be waiting for me…" Remus looked contemplatively at James, who slid silently into the corner. "All right. See you later, Lily. We probably need to go over rounds soon."

"Right! Yeah. Good. Yeah." Lily filed off the train and scanned the crowd for her friends. She knew exactly where they'd be, but…

She stood still, watching James, and then Peter, and then Remus load into a carriage before she moved. Sirius had materialized and about to close the door when Lily swung herself in. All four boys looked surprised, but she was moving on instinct with no time to think. She wedged herself in between Peter and Remus.

"Potter, I've got to talk to you."

"You have my attention?" He was looking at her as if she'd grown two extra heads. She was sure the other boys had similar expressions on their faces.

"I need to apologize."

"Yeah, you did that already. Just a few hours ago, actually. Remember? Scarves, Australia, a promise to ignore any antics we may or may not be engaging in tonight?"

"No, I'm aware, but that was mainly me inviting you all to the pity party that is my life and threatening Sirius. I mean… properly."

"She wants a snog, mate," a smug Sirius interjected.

"I didn't come here to make good on those threats, _don't tempt me Black_. Just… pretend you aren't here. For five minutes."

He raised his eyebrows and sarcastically zipped his lips, throwing the key over his shoulder.

"Okay," Lily let out a long breath. "You piss me off,"

"Wow, smashing start, do go on!" James mimed enthusiasm. His voice started to rise. "Honestly Lily, this is exhausting—"

"No, wait, please! Potter… you do. You hex people just for the fun of it, you have no regard for rules, and you think you're God's gift to Earth. You also ostracized one of my best friends and triggered the worst summer I've ever experienced."

"This isn't sounding much like an apology, Evans," James interjected.

"BUT that was last year. And there were other… factors involved, and because I was angry I blamed a lot of things on you that weren't actually your fault. Everything was still a bit… raw, when you found me on the platform. I reacted. I'm truly sorry about that. It was out of order and completely unfair, and— and a friend brought it to my attention that I'm being entirely hypocritical. I don't want people to remember me as the person I was last year. I'm not saying you're not still a prat!" She added in hurriedly, "But… well I'd like to be pissed off at you for whatever stupid stunt you're going to pull tonight, and not what happened before."

Lily squirmed uncomfortably. James looked to be having an internal struggle. "So Potter? What do you think?"

"I think you should kiss now," Sirius broke his silence to give this opinion and started chanting quietly while clapping, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

Lily rolled her eyes, "No one's talking to you, wanker," but quickly turned back to James.

Whatever struggle he was having, it ended in a calculated smirk. "Well then, Evans. I was all settled in after that first apology, s'pected that was the best I'd ever get. I'll take a clean slate though. Reckon I'm less likely to get detention with one of those."

He spit in his hand and held it out to Lily. "To putting our old prejudices to bed?"

Sirius scoffed and muttered something dirty about what else they could do in bed, but Lily boldly met his gaze and spit into her palm.

"Rest in peace." She grabbed his hand firmly and tried not to let on that she was completely grossed out. Apparently, she'd passed some sort of test, because James relaxed, releasing her hand to wipe his palm on his trousers. Sirius muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "That's the closest you're ever getting to swapping spit with her," and Lily hid a smile.

"So, Australia, huh?"

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Like I said, it's been a long day."

The rest of the ride, Lily was content to sit and watch. It was uncomfortable for a bit, her body sandwiched between Peter's smaller form and Remus's warm shoulder. But the boys eventually settled into their usual form, bantering and plotting (very carefully, with Lily there) and generally catching up. It was warm and comfortable and Lily was exhausted, and at one point she dozed off, her head resting heavily on the warm wall next to her…

When she woke up with a start, it was to Sirius prodding her nose with his wand and whispering, "Just a little off-color. Nothing serious. Hehe. Get it?"

Lily groaned and opened her eyes, shooting upright with a squeal when she realized Sirius's face was much closer than she'd anticipated.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Merlin, Black, learn some personal space, will you?"

"Anything for you, love." He bounded off.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching before slipping out of the parked carriage. Peter said something that made her laugh, and as she waited for the other boys to pile out, two familiar faces caught her eye.

Alice. Marlene. The clearing. Crap.

Lily turned to the motley group in front of her to say a quick goodbye, and as an afterthought leaned in to tug Remus's collar until he bent over.

"You were right. And I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded solemnly. "I know. Just be careful that you meant it, Lily."

She nodded back and offered up a half smile before turning and starting to formulate an explanation for her friends. This was bad, but things had spun a bit out of her control, and they had to understand that.

Or not. She was still at least ten feet away when the chill emanating from her blonde friend reached her.

Then there was the argument. Lily's insensitive retort. Marlene's wounded face.

All Lily wanted to do was stuff herself with food and sleep until this day was an unfortunate memory. A sharp smell wafted towards her nose.

She was so lost in thought that it took a moment to register that the high pitched screams further down the path weren't playful, but terrified. Her first thought should have been James, but some cold, sick pit in her stomach told her whatever was happening wasn't a harmless prank.

Heads craned around to see the path behind them filling with a flurry of motion and sound and... thick black smoke? Lily was jostled left and right. Students launched themselves in every direction in the amount of time it took Lily to process the numbness in her limbs. A couple prefects sprinted past where Lily stood planted, and the motion spurred her forward as well.

In a few moments she located the last carriage in line. It had become a burning mass of flames. A small form stumbled out with robes pressed over her face and rolled to the ground. Lily thought she recognized the third-year Gryffindor girl, and pushed through the gathering crowd.

Remus had somehow beat her to it. He already knelt down to grasp the young girl firmly by the shoulders as another prefect tugged them both backwards away from the flames.

The heat. The purple flames. Sweat slicked Lily's palms. She brushed hair back desperately, frozen in place yet again. Scanned the line of students.

 _Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Why weren't they trying to put out the fire?_ As she desperately rooted in her robes for her wand with slippery fingers, her eyes were drawn to a sloppy and almost transparent insignia floating above the carriage. She hadn't seen it before, and couldn't quite make out…

Despite the growing flames, a trickle of ice shot down her neck. Flickering and weak, the symbol hovering in the air above them all came into focus.

It was a skull.

* * *

I know I said I'd let you in on the beginning-of-the-year ritual, but then this craziness happened, and who saw that coming, really? I mean, me. I did. But it took a bit longer than I thought and the marauders wouldn't shut up. For some reason, Sirius worked out just like I pictured and James was super difficult (probably on purpose, the little shit).

Questions for next time:

-Whodunnit? (I feel like that's pretty all-encompassing)

-For real this time, are we sacrificing a first year?

-In case you thought this was purely Alice's POV, how are you liking the multiple POV's so far? Good, bad, ugly?

-How much will you pay me for the really great Jily scene I've got worked out for next time? Also, Alice starts her own rom-com, and Marlene plans a homicide.

Drop a review, let me know how it's going. This is the first real new content I've posted in YEARS, so with that anxiety out of the way, hopefully I can just sit the hell down and write. Plus you guys, I've got so much more homework to procrastinate on! :D Until next week,

~LT


End file.
